


If love isn't the effort you put in, then what is it?

by yvesningstar



Category: loona - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesningstar/pseuds/yvesningstar
Summary: "It's just a song, one tape, one song each day. It's my fifteenth day today" I felt my face burn at the confession. "I'm serenading her""Jiwooming is singing for a girl? " She cooed at me.Confused, I look at her and explained.  "I didn't sing her songs,Jungeun. It's not my voice in the tapes, it's really just a song Jungie." I told her feeling embarrassed."What? That's not what serenade is!" shocked she sighed and told me "Serenading is, you, singing for her Jiwoo. If you want to serenade her, you gotta sing her a song babe."
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. Truly Madly Deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing so please be patient with me. I hope you'll like it!

_**Sooyoung** _

As soon as I got inside our classroom, I excitedly played the cassette tape left on top of my table on my walkman. 

"Truly Madly Deeply? Another old song? I don't think I've heard of this song before." I said to myself as I check put the tape before playing it. 

**_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning._ **

**_I feel my face get hot as I listen to the song._ **

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me_ **

_This is sweet._ I smiled and closed my eyes.

**_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_ **

_I'm loving this song a lot._

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me** _

_**Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come** _

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do** _

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me** _

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me** _

  
"Another song from Chuu?" I didn't notice Jinsol coming inside our classroom as I were too focused listening to the song Chuu gave me. 

"Good morning to you too, Jinsol" I said as I take my earphones off. 

"Good morning Hasu, what song is it this time?" she chuckled while sitting next to me. 

"Here, it's Truly Madly Deeply. Have you heard of this song before? "

"I think? The song sounds familiar" I smiled as I give her the left ear phone so she can listen to the song and played it again using the walkman Chuu also gave me. 

"Damn, Soo! You got a sweet admirer! Your admirer must love music, Chuu knows a lot of songs."

  
I smiled thinking about the cassette tapes in my room. " _I think so too_ " I whispered to myself while Jinsol finish the song.

"She must love music or has a music background, she's sending you cassette tapes each morning after all. I mean who does that?"

"I know Sol, I really appreciate this cute gesture."

"So, do you have a clue who Chuu might be?" she asks looking really excited.

"Nah, Chuu doesn't leave anything other than the cassette tape and occasional printed notes" I sighed and looked at today's tape

"Well, I really think it's a girl. I mean, the notes are printed on a peach colored paper." she said while taking the paper for her to read it's contents. "Good morning my Yves, I heard this song and I immediately thought of you -Chuu" 

"You think so Sol?" 

"Duh! If it's a boy, Chuu as his alias would be soooo gay Soo! "

"Well, we don't really have any clues or hint other than the things Chuu gave me and that she is our schoolmate." I said as I look at the walkman and tape on my table.

Silence took over the classroom so I took a look at Jinsol who looks like in a deep thought right now. 

"Sol?" she turned her attention back to me and asked "When did you start receiving songs and notes from Chuu again?" 

I tried thinking back when I first saw the walkman, tape, and note on my table. "Early this school year, why?"

"That's like two weeks ago, right? "Jinsol smiled at me, looking like she got an answer to my questions.

"Uhm, yeah?" 

"And she hasn't missed a day?" I blushed and smiled at her before answering yes. "She's really sweet and romantic then, since she's been sending you love songs" I smiled at the thought of someone doing all of these for me "She's really sweet, I know" 

Jinsol smiled at me and got back to what she was about to tell me before.

"I think you have a freshman as your admirer.Think about it Soo, we're on our second year of highschool. We have the same people as last year except for our seniors that left for college, no one transferred in since it isn't allowed and you started receiving tapes, this year, when the first years started coming to our school."

Now that she said that, it does make sense. Jinsol is right, maybe Chuu is a freshman. 

"You do have a point there" I noticed people are starting to fill the classroom, I guess it's almost time for our first period

"Of course!" I smiled at Jinsol and took the cassette tape and walkman back in my bag, and wait for our class to start.

I looked outside, at our school ground. I can't wait for the next tape " _I can't wait to meet you Chuu_."

_**Jiwoo** _

I sneakily left the classroom and was about to go down the stairs when Jungeun caught me. 

"Jiwoo?" I nervously chuckled at my best friend.

"Hello Jungie" 

"Where have you been Jiwoo? You're early!" I don't want to lie, and I suck at lying so, I took a deep breath before telling her my secret for weeks. 

"I kinda left something on my crush's table" I whispered.

"What? Jiwoo, it's the right time to be loud right now because I can't hear you." I closed my eyes 

"ILEFTACASSETTETAPEONTOPOFMYCRUSH'STABLE" I yelled at her, I opened my left eye to look at her reaction. She seems stunned and shock for a second.

"Okay, so you left a tape on your crush's tab- WAIT! YOU LEFT A TAPE?" I scratched my neck before nodding my head. 

"How did I not know this Jiwoo? How long have you been doing this? Is this the reason why you're early? ANDDDD WHO IS IT? she squinted her eyes at me. 

"Well, you were so busy with the club stuff so I didn't want to bother telling you. I started leaving tapes two weeks ago, the day after I saw her. I don't really know her well. They call her Yves but I heard her friends call her Sooyoung and she's a sophomore." I gave her a small smile after explaining.

"Yves? I've heard that name before. What's on the tapes anyway? " She began to walk to our first class so I followed her to our room. 

"It's just a song, one tape, one song each day. It's my fifteenth day today" I felt my face burn at the confession. "I'm serenading her"

"Jiwooming? Singing for a girl? " She cooed at me. 

"I didn't sing her songs. It's not my voice in the tapes, it's really just a song Jungie." I told her feeling embarrassed.

"What? That's not what serenade is!" she sighed "Serenading is, you, singing her a song Jiwoo. If you want to serenade her, you gotta sing her a song babe." I pouted and got worried. 

"I thought giving her songs meant the same, what do I do Jungie? " I felt like crying "I messed up! What if she didn't listen to the tapes? Or doesn't like the songs I gave her?" feeling my face burn because of the frustration I'm feeling. 

"Did you see her throwing the tapes away? Or leaving it behind?" I shook my head as an answer. "I saw her using the walkman I left her before, but I'm not sure if she was listening to the tape I left her that day"

"Calm down Jiwooming, you are not sure if she doesn't listen to the tapes. We'll talk about it on our break time. Focus on our class for a while." she assured and softly smiled at me. 

"Okay, thank you Jungie" I beamed at her and hugged her. "Always welcome babe" she said as she patted my back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo~
> 
> How was it? Should I continue this story? Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you for reading! (I edited some parts)


	2. Truly Madly Deeply pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLO! 
> 
> Here's chapter 2, I hope you'll like it.

_**Jiwoo** _

"So, how did you meet this Sooyoung girl?" Jungeun asked me as she playfully wriggled her eyebrows.

I instantly blushed both at the teasing she's giving me and the thought of Sooyoung when I first saw her. 

"I kinda got lost on our first day of school" just when I'm starting to tell her how, she laughed. "That's so you Jiwoo" and laughed again. 

Feeling embarrassed I decided to tease her back. "Do you want to hear what happened or you're just going to continue laughing?"

"Okay babe! I'll stop laughing, just continue telling me how you met the love of your life" she smirked. 

"Jungeunnn" 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop interrupting you for real"

"Back to the story, I got lost and ended up in the hallway of their classroom." I sighed, I can still see her reading a book. 

"I was entranced Jungie! She looked beautiful, breathtaking even, reading a book. She looked like a swan, then I heard her friend call her Sooyoung just before the bell rang. " I dreamily told her, I saw Jungeun smirk at me. 

"Jungieee, I'm just human okay?" I defended myself. 

"Yeah sure, I'll pretend that I believe you, but I'm your best friend and I know you're not just human Jiwooming. You are JIWOO and you are gay. You get panicky in front of pretty girls, especially if she's your type!" I felt myself burn up after hearing her teasing remarks. 

"That's why you were late that time!"

"Yep" I said before we started to eat in peace. Well, not really in peace because there's no peace when you put Jiwoo and food in the same sentence.

"Well, back to your problem. If you really want to serenade this Sooyoung girl you are crazy about, you gotta do it right Jiwoo." She softly smiled at me after opening the topic. 

" You mean, I'll have to sing her a song? Face to face? In person? " I panicked at the thought of singing in front of a goddess. "Jungieee, you are my best friend, you know I can't do that! I'll just trip or my voice might crack when I see her" I cried to her and slumped at my seat. 

"Yeah, I know how panicky you can get when you see pretty girls that you like. I remember seeing you fall off your seat that one time a pretty waitress served our food and when you fell to the pool last year when your crush passed by our side in her bikini." I blushed at the memory of how useless I am, she smirked at me. She never let a chance to tease me slip off her fingers.

"Jungieee, I need your help and not your teasing remarks" I sighed "I really like her you know?" and blushed.

She seemed to be in deep thought before replying. "You really like her that much Wooming?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious? I told you about her, I even gave her free tapes and walkman." I said before pouting.

"I want to get to know her, Jungeun.I want to know what is her favorite ice cream flavor, her favorite color, what kind of shows she watch, if she likes coffee or she prefers sipping hot chocolate when it's raining, what she thinks of the songs I sent her. And if I have a chance to spend time with her, I would in a heartbeat. I want to know what makes her happy, cry, proud, and loved." I whispered my thoughts to my best friend.

"Dang, Jiwoo. You sure you like her?" she looked at me seemingly amazed and shocked. 

"Yeah? Why? " confused at her question and reaction.

"Well, you sounded like you are in love with her babe" She said and softly smiled at me. 

"What-" but before I could even finish a word, someone put their hand on my eyes. I smiled knowing who's the owner.

"Heejin!" I called her name enthusiastic, she removed her hand on my eyes. I turned around with a big smile on my face and hugged her tight. 

"Jiwoominggg" she rubbed her cheek to mine and hugged me as tight as I am hugging her. I looked around to see Hyunjin and Hyejoo sitting on their seats. 

"Hyejoo-yahhh" I called my younger sister's name cutely and hugged her since she is sitting on my right, Heejin on my left, Jungie in front of me and Hyunjin on her right. 

"Hello Jiwoo-unnie" she greeted me feeling shy, maybe at the affection but she loves me anyways so she smiled me before hugging me back. 

"Jiwoo-unnie you act like you haven't seen them for a long time. You saw Heejin before class just like your sister." Hyunjin teased me. 

"Hyunjinieee, I missed you too" I smiled before leaning in and patting her head. She blushed at the sudden attention and affection she's receiving. I heard the other three laughed. Hyunjin pouted and decided to eat her daily dose of bread. 

"Where's Chae, Yerim, and Yeojin?" I asked them. 

"They said they'll meet their unnies." she shrugged 

"Jiwoo let them eat" Jungie said while chuckling.

"Okay okay" I said and sat properly. 

"What did we interrupt earlier by the way?" Heejin started to ask in between of her eating. 

"Yeah, what were you two talking about earlier?" Hyunjin really is a cat. I saw Hyejoo looking interested too. 

"Do you want me to tell them?" Jungeun asked me. 

"Just tell us" Hyunjin replied. I looked at them while bitting my lower lip, feeling shy. 

"Okay, tell them" I sighed "They might think of something that will help me." I shrugged ignoring my heating face. 

Jungeun excitedly filled them up with what they missed. "Your unnie has a crush" 

"That's not new." Hyejoo smirked while the couple agreed by nodding their heads. 

"I'm not done yet!" I covered my face with my hands, feeling myself blush more. "She has a crush on a sophomore and she has been making a move!" she exclaimed. I internally sighed.

"Oh? Jiwoo? Our Kim Jiwoo? Making a move on a girl? " Heejin couldn't believe what she heard.

"Now, that's a news" Hyunjin whispered.

"Hyejoo stop staring at me." I whined at my younger sister. "You're making me uncomfortable, why are you staring?" I puffed my cheeks.

"Unnie, did you really make a move? If yes then that's not my unnie! What did you do to my Jiwoonnie?" she replied still staring at me. 

"Uhm, yeah" I whispered staring at the empty plate in front of me. 

"She said she wanted to serenade Sooyoung, Sooyoung is the name of her crush." Jungeun continued but Hyejoo interrupted her "Sooyoung sounds familiar"

"That's what I said!" Jungie exclaimed 

"Wait, you said Jiwoo wanted to serenade her?" Heejin asked, shock is painted on her face. 

"Yeah, she left cassette tapes on Sooyoung's table, one tape each morning." she teased me, shaking her shoulders.

"Jiwooming, that's so cute" Heejin said pinching my cheeks. 

"But that's not serenading" Hyunjin blurted out.I pouted and frowned. 

"I already said that to her, but you know how our Jiwoo could get around her crush." Jungeun told Hyunjin while giving me a soft smile. 

"So that's where you bring the tapes you asked appa before. " I looked at Hye and nodded my head. 

"Yeah, I wanted to give her songs. I really thought I was serenading her." I shyly whispered before looking at my sister. We kept on staring with each other for a few seconds before she smiled. Hyejoo is so cute when she smiles. 

"You know unnie, if you really like her that much why not just sing her a song? You want to serenade her and we all know how beautiful your voice is." Hyejoo said before looking at everyone who are nodding their heads, agreeing to what Hyejoo said. 

"but I don't think I can do it, I don't think I can sing in front of Sooyoung" I said feeling defeated.

"You've been sending her cassette tapes for weeks right? Why not record your voice singing and put in the tape you'll leave on her table?" Hyejoo said before eating her watermelon.

"That sounds great! It's better than leaving her tapes she can buy" Jungeun added. 

"Add a flower too, she might love that." Heejin supported the idea, Hyunjin nodded while eating another bread.

"That's something I can do, okay I'll do that! " I beamed at my friends before turning to my sister "Thank you Hyejoo-yah, I love youu~" I hugged and kissed her cheek. 

"Stop that unnie" whining but her face is beet red. I pouted at her. "You have to say it back first." I said not letting go of her. 

"Aish, you know I love you too." she whispered blushing, the tips of her ears are red.

I heard our friends laughed at us. I smiled opening my bottle of strawberry milk to take a sip. We talked about random things in our classes, feeling thirsty I decided to drink the rest of my strawberry milk when I saw her entering the cafeteria. I must have forgotten I am drinking something because I felt Heejin took my drink from me, I looked at her still starstruck and felt something cold, wet, and sticky on my body. 

"Yah! You spilled your milk, are you okay Jiwoo?" 

"Sooyoung" I just said and turned back to the goddess who seemed to be laughing with her friends.

"What? Sooyoung? " Heejing asked, confused.

"She's here?" Jungeun looked around the cafeteria, looking for Sooyoung. 

"I should've known, you suddenly spilled your drink. Of course she's here. " Hyejoo looked around the room too. "Where is she unnie? What does she look like?" I noticed Hyunjin stopped eating and looking around too. Now we look suspicious.

"She's the tall girl, long black hair, pretty eyes, cute nose, with pretty lips." I felt their eyes on me, I blushed and looked quickly at Sooyoung. "The girl with a book on her hand." I whispered to them.

They all looked at Sooyoung at the same time. "Yah! Don't be so obvious." I whined but they were still staring. 

"Woah! She's pretty" they said in unison. 

"Babe, I think she's in our club." I looked at Jungeun, I forgot she's in the dance team. "Really? " My eyes are probably shining.

"Yeah, I heard she's a great dancer too." she playfully wriggled her shoulders pretending to dance. 

"Unnie, you got good eyes on girls, just on girls." Hyunjin teased me. I ignored them and took a glance of Sooyoung. She's currently eating, her cheeks half full of food she's eating are puffed. She is so cute. She must've felt someone was staring at her or I must've lost track of time and stared longer than I was intending to because suddenly I'm looking at her eyes and she's looking back at me. Shocked, I felt the need to stand up not breaking our eye contact when I heard my chair fall on it's back. I broke our eye contact looking at my friends, their face show mix of amusement, shock, and embarrassment.

"I need to go to the restroom" I said wanting to escape the current situation.

I looked up to look at Sooyoung's table and saw them looking at me. I felt myself blush furiously, I didn't even notice Yeojin, Yerim, and Chaewon who are now sitting with Sooyoung.

I looked away, turning to Jungeun "I need to change Jungie, can we go now?" still blushing, I think I I'm going to pass out any second with the attention I am receiving.

She smirked but soon stood up. "Jiwoo needs to change, we're going." 

I looked at my sister and my friends, I know they understand with the looks they are giving me. "See you guys after class." I shyly smiled at them, I turned to my sister "I'll see you later Hyejoo-yah" I kissed her cheek before walking way from our table. I didn't dare to take one more glance of Sooyoung, I didn't want to embarrass myself any further. 

"Jiwoo! Wait up!" I heard Juneun call my name and walked with me.

"Calm down, my panicked gay" she teased me. "Aish!" I slapped her arm. 

"I need to do something with these gay panicks" I whispered to her, Jungeun laughed out loud. We got inside the restroom. 

"The first time she saw you, you're a mess. That's so funny babe! " she laughed waiting for me to finish changing to our PE uniform, I decided to just change to tshirt and keep my skirt. 

"It's not funny! Now I can't face her for real." I said and got out of the cubicle. "She must've thought I'm stupid or something" I sighed, feeling sad. 

"Nah, you looked cute even when you're panicking! That's why some girls like seeing you panicky, you're the cutest." she said pinching my cheeks. 

"You think so?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side. 

"I know so! So cheer up! We still have a class in coming five minutes." she said as she pulled me to our next class. 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HOW WAS IT? I just finished writing this chap, I wanted to post chapter two as soon as I can. 
> 
> I hope I'm doing alright, please let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you for reading!


	3. Just The Way You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me this long to update, I've been busy with school and life.

**Jiwoo**

I've been staring at the piano for a good thirty minutes.

"What should I sing?" I asked no one. I'm back in our house inside our mini recording studio, thinking of what song should I sing for Sooyoung. 

I heard a knock from my back so I turned around and waited for the person behind it to show himself. 

"Princess?" I heard the familiar voice and nickname from the doorway before he showed his head, taking a peek of what I'm doing inside the studio. 

"Appa" I smiled, he walked inside the room so I stood up to hug my father. 

"What is my princess Jiwoo doing inside the studio room?" he patted the top of my head after our brief hug. "Don't you have a homework to do?" He asked holding both of my shoulders while looking at me. 

"I'm already done with all of my homeworks Appa." 

"That's a good job" smiling " still, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to be here Jiwoo-ah but, you haven't came in here in a while since the school year started."

I sat back on my seat in front of the piano and mindlessly started playing the piano before telling him my troubles.

"I've been busy with school and other stuffs, that's why I haven't been using this room." I stopped playing "Appa, there's this someone I saw in school" I looked at him as he sat by my side and started playing the other side of the piano. 

"Who's this girl? Do you mind telling me about her?" Our parents know our preferences and they are okay about it. They said that as long as we are happy and not hurting anyone, we are free to love whoever we love. Hyejoo and I are really happy that we have parents as understanding and loving like them. 

He smiled looking at me, I smiled back at him and continued playing the piano. 

"Her name is Sooyoung" I said, smiling at the thought of her. 

"Sooyoung? What a pretty name."

"Right? Just like her!" I couldn't help raising my voice, feeling excited. He just chuckled at my action.

"Remember the cassette tapes I asked you before?" he hummed, still playing waiting for me to continue. "I secretly gave those to her." I waited for him to answer.

"Why did you secretly give those tapes to her, Princess?" emphasizing the word secretly, curious. 

"Well, remember when you told us how you courted mom? I wanted to serenade her too, I wanted to do things for her too." I tried to reason.

"How are you going to win her heart if you're secretly giving her gifts? Serenade? You mean, you're going to sing for her?" he turned at me, confusion painting his face. 

"About that, I haven't really sang her any song yet. I thought giving her songs to listen to would mean the same, but Hye and the others thinks not." I sighed and stopped playing. 

"Of course it isn't, my Jiwooming" he chuckled, ruffling my hair. 

"They told me to sing for Sooyoung and I said no because you know how nervous I can get." I confessed, looking at fidgeting my fingers. "Jooyah gave me another option." I said looking at ny dad's eyes pouting. 

"What did our baby suggested you to do?" Smiling, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, she told me since I've been giving her tapes why not recored myself singing, put it in the tapes, and give them to Sooyoung." I turned back to the piano. "That's why I am here." I heard him chuckle, before playing the piano again

"Hmm, that's a good idea." nodding "Also, don't forget to tell her what you really mean. Tell her and ask for her permission to court her. And when you're finally ready, introduce yourself Princess." He said standing up, patting my head. 

"I will remember that." I smiled at him. "I'll try not to take that long before I introduce myself to her."

"Alright, I'll leave you be. You still have a song to pour your heart to." He started walking to the door so I turned to the piano thinking of what song to sing. 

"Princess?" I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I'm looking forward to meeting her as your girlfriend at dinner soon." He teased me before closing the door, leaving me alone with my heart pounding as I blush myself red.

I lightly slapped my hands on both sides of my face trying to bring myself to focus. I took a deep breath before fishing out my phone from my back pocket. I began my search for the song, I decided to listen to Bruno Mars' Just The way You Are. 

**Just The Way You Are**

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

_I closed my eyes and smiled just to see her doe eyes, looked even more beautiful when she smile._

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday**

_How can her hair look so smooth to touch?_

  
**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**

_I'd give my time just to tell her how beautiful she is in my eyes._

**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"**

**I say**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah**

I think I found my first song, I smiled before checking the chords. I think it'll sound better if I play the guitar too, though I'm not that great at that instrument. Guitar is Hyejoo's, maybe I should ask for her help. Humming, I happily practiced playing the chords on piano. 

I checked the time, I still have four hours before it hit the twelfth."Let's get this done baby." I whispered to the piano before me. 

**Next Morning**

"Yah! Unnie! Jiwoo-unnie!" I heard Hyejoo's voice call my name.I can also feel her pinched my cheeks. 

"Yah!" Voice deep because of sleep, I groggily slapped her hands away from my now abused cheeks. I squinted my eyes at my sister.

"Ahahaha!" She got off my bed, laughing. "Unnie you are so cute! Like a penguin!" She beamed at me feigning innocence. "But you gotta wake up or you'll be late for school." she said, walking to the door. "You only have an hour left before your class starts." 

That made my sleepiness gone. I quickly looked at my clock on my table which then made me dizzy. 

"Argh!" Holding my head, again I checked the time. "I overslept, aish!" I quickly took a bath and changed clothes. I took my bag and put the things I prepared last night before going down the kitchen where my family is currently eating.

"Good Morning Wooming!" My mom and dad greeted me. 

"Good Morning!" I kissed their cheeks before stting down and started munching my breakfast.

"You're not early today?" Mom asked me while placing my milk on the table. 

"I overslept." Still munching on my food. "What made you so tired baby?" She asked me before joining us eat. 

"Our baby isn't that baby anymore." Dad smirked at mom. "You finished it unnie?" Hye asked before drinking her own milk.

"Yep!" I stood up, I looked at my mom. "I'll tell you the details later after school mom" I smiled at her before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I grabbed my bag, kissed my parents goodbye before dragging Hye to school. 

"Unnie, we don't have to rush we'll be on time." she checked her watch "we still have 20 mins before first period and we'll be walking for 10 mins or so." I slowed down my pace, pouting. 

"I won't be able to give her the tape before our first period. I'm sure she's already in their classroom." I sulked, adjusting the straps of my bag.

"Just drop it on her table during our lunch." 

"Alright, thank you Hyejoo yah~" I hugged and pressed my cheek on hers. 

"No problem unnie" She smiled, patting my head. We arrived 12 mins later in front of our school gates. 

"Study well and have fun Wolfie." I kissed my sis goodbye, we study on the same school but our buildings are seperated. Middle schoolers aren't allowed to enter the High school's building but the High school students can enter theirs. We share the same cafeteria though, so I can still see her during our breaks. 

"You too unnie, good luck!" she waved heading to their building. 

**Sooyoung**

I waited for my sister inside her car. Sunmi will be driving me to school today, dad's busy and I haven't been using my car for a week. It also saves me money since I won't have to pay for the bus. 

"Unnie! I'll be late for my class, let's go!" I opened the window before calling her attention. I saw her coming to the car. 

"Yah! Soo you have 30 mins before your class starts and the car ride doesn't take that long." She started the car. "Why do you look so excited? Is it because it's Friday today and you don't have school tomorrow?" 

"I just don't want to be late." I replied looking oustide.

"Hmm, as if I'd actually believe that. I know you Soo." she looked at me for a second "You are excited right now, is there someone?" 

"Eh? Someone? I'm just in a good mood unnie!" my pitch went higher than usual and my face got red.

"Yah! Don't lie to me." chuckling "Look at you, getting red." 

"I, there's someone..Oh! We're here! Ha ha!" I took my bag from the backseat. I kissed her cheeks goodbye, opening the door to get out.

"Soo! We're not done yet! You have to tell me about this tonight!" I looked back and laughed at my sister. "Alright unnie! Take care! See you later!" I waved at her. She sent me an "ok" sign before closing the window and rode to her work. 

I walked to my classroom, smiling to the people I met on the way. I saw Jinsol with Haseul on the corner of our building.

"Good morning!" I tapped their shoulders.

"Zup Soo!" Jinsol bumped me. 

"Good morning Soo!" Haseul tapped my shoulder too. 

"You look excited Hasoo! Can't wait for Chuu's gifts?" Jinsol teased me, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Let me hear today's song again Soo!" Haseul said, my friends know about Chuu and I let them hear the tapes.

"Okay, I'll lend them to you after but where is Vi?" I haven't seen our friend, also Vi is Haseul's girlfriend.

"Vi texted me, she said she's in the rest room, and that we should head to our room first." Haseul read the text message she received.

We started walking to our classroom but the excitement I was feeling earlier drained out when I saw my table bare. I went to my table to to look if it fell or misplaced but there's no tape, no single paper. 

"Soo?" I heard Jinsol call my name, I look at her and saw her checking my table. "Where's your tape?" 

"There's no tape." I forced a smile to them. "It's okay, maybe Chuu got tired of doing it." I took my seat, staring outside. 

"Sooyoung, maybe Chuu ran late or something?" Haseul patted my back. I smiled at her though I know that I don't look as happy as I were earlier. 

"It's alright Seul, take your seats Mrs. Park might come in any minute now." They shared a look before they took their seats beside me. I saw Vi come in and I gave her a small smile. I took a look outside, unwanted thoughts rushing inside my head. 

_Chuu, where are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CORRECTION: Sooyoung, and the rest of the 97 liners together with Vivi are seniors! Jiwoo and Jungeun are Juniors. The rest of the group are in middle school.
> 
> I'm going to rewrite the rest of the plot, I might tell you what I originally planned in the future but now I'll reconstruct the rest of the story first. 
> 
> Now I want Hyunjin and Hyejoo to be twins and Yerim as Jiwoo and the twin's cousin. Should I do that? Let me know what you think in the comments :) 
> 
> Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story, should I continue?


End file.
